


j a d e d & f a d e d

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Marauders' Era, mentions of AliFrank & Morthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Molly has a big family only for one reason: She was running away.





	j a d e d & f a d e d

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Stay here. The sunshine is a sign of summer;_
> 
> _that season we spent together._
> 
> _I'm staying here, thinking about you_
> 
> _and your dazzling smile."_
> 
> _—Yuna Ito, "miss you" (translation)_

Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if we'd let ourselves fall into that head-over-heels stage I know we both felt. Maybe then you wouldn't have finally gone back to Arthur. Maybe then you wouldn't have told yourself everything was all right and just carried on with your normal family life.

Maybe I wouldn't have forced myself to love Frank. I dunno; I'm not sure. I was never sure when it came to you.

It was an unexpected thing with horrible timing. You were already starting a new life when we met. You'd already heard rumors about the Order, and I forced them out of you even though I still had to finish school. But you liked storytelling back then, and I wasn't your child—you knew I wasn't really a child, even. I grew up fast and had my head filled with confidence and determination. Your rumors had me signing up for the Order before the Marauders could even volunteer.

And my charisma left you curious. Though I swore I'd never tell, you were so reluctant, so unyielding…but…you were pliable. You convinced yourself it was an experiment, a one-time thing.

It was a one-season thing. I still think of you when the summer sun stares back at me in a sky so blue it reminds me of _his_ eyes.

You liked blue too much.

It's a bit morbidly amusing, you know. It was quick and free, and I didn't have to question myself. I never did. But you… When school ended and the Order formed for real, you couldn't look me in the eye without either of us thinking about our shared time. Me, the innocent girl who'd probably live like this forever. You, the woman who had a responsibility to her family. You forgot the red string of fate that tied us together, leaving us alone in a room, making us talk with one another, forcing us to house-sit when everyone else was away on a mission. You liked Dumbledore's idea of having safe-houses and…it was hard not to interact with me.

It was harder not touching me.

I would've welcomed it. I would've _loved_ to hear you whisper sweet nothings to me once more. But you felt temptation and recognized it as temptation, much to my dismay. And every time you felt temptation— _poof_! You were pregnant again.

Denial much?

But I suppose that's the fate of—what do they call them?—"trysts." And it's hard to break a mother of her maternal habit.

I know that's it. It's over. It's all said and done, and I'm glad I know now that you weren't in it for the long haul. Maybe Frank will be, for me. I hope Arthur is for you.

…Godric, I really hate blue.

**Author's Note:**

> ANGSTY. D: And sad. A true love affair gone wrong, with both parties emotionally hurt. I just can't picture Molly ever ditching her family, ever. :'(
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: Awww, so sad, this 2011 piece. Now I want to write something happy for them. ;w;


End file.
